


Heat Testing

by ecrituredudesir



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Androids, BSDM, Cunnilingus, Drooling, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Overstimulation, Sadism, Whipping, android amputee, android body horror, mechanical gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission done for someone on furaffinity.In the distant future, androids designed after classic characters have the advanced AI capable of living freely, and also fighting to death in the Arena. An android modeled after Princess Zelda finds a badly damaged Shanoa model, she decides to take her home and use her as her new personal project and toy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my commission information here: https://www.furaffinity.net/view/25599166/

Though her official classification and serial number would always appear as RX-7195 on official documentation, she preferred to go by the name of the old, vintage videogame character that she had been designed and programmed after: Zelda. A princess by design and by her lifestyle as well, she took a particular pride in being one of the more advanced AI systems to operate independently in the city, and she could likely pass as fully human if she so wished. That was what gave her the freedom that night to wander the streets. It wasn’t that she was looking for anyone in particular, but there had been a pressing matter in the back of her mind lately over a certain lack of companionship that she wanted to remedy. The old Champion Fighting scrapyards were open game to both scavengers and scalpers alike looking to make a quick buck off of old android parts, but every now and then there was the sort of find that she found herself facing after nearly an hour of pushing aside arms and legs and debris. 

In her memory bank, she vaguely recalled the face of the feminine torso that rested, cushioned on a disembodied pile of trunks and chests. Obviously she’d had a tough time in the Fighting Arena, considering she’d been left with no lower arms or legs to support herself, her circuits damaged and her wiring a bit fried from the damage. She didn’t have but half of her torso, the rest of it gone and crushed just above where her artificial naval would be. She wasn’t fully conscious when Zelda did find her. She was another android that had been made and modeled in the image of a past video game character, it seemed, though hardly one she was more than familiar beyond a game alone—Shanoa. The name had come to her after a bit of research while the recovering android lay sprawled on her couch, running on Zelda’s backup power generator hummed a bit of fresh life and energy into the damaged shell of her body. It had been touch and go to make sure that Shanoa hadn’t been too damaged from the arena, and Zelda had been delighted to find that she was still very much coherent even if most of her body hadn’t escaped the fighting. 

The damage had left her confused on her identity; remarkably she seemed more and more fatigued or blurry on the idea that she was an android, though she couldn’t quite assert what she was, instead of the android that Zelda knew her programmed to be. Shanoa would suit her needs quite well for what Zelda had planned, considering she was too disoriented to worry or protest over what Zelda had brought her home for. The first few nights were spent on repairing essential damage, shaping up the rougher edges to her torso, and fixing up a few loose wires. There’s a distinct pleasure in the way the it makes Shanoa gasp in very real pain though it’s just wiring—but those were the scientific advantages made for all of the AI systems in the last few dozen years. She never denied being sadistic, but now that those days had passed, Zelda had come to grow rather fond of the android she’d picked up, looking worse for wear at the scrapyard, and now looking like the picture of attractive, but vulnerable beauty. 

It had been two weeks since she’d first taken Shanoa in, preparing a spot solely for her in the workstation of her private apartment, suspended from the harness and wiring there keeping her from having any excessive or uncomfortable surges of electricity jolting from any loose wires that she might have missed so far in her repairs. Though she’d already taken delight in Shanoa’s suffering in a far more intimate way, Zelda had been waiting specifically for a shipment of special parts to arrive in her mail—a package that she’d gotten earlier that day and could barely contain herself to wait to use until after nightfall. However, she persisted in patience until slipping into the room that night, adorned in a soft lingerie as she gazed over the prone android hanging from a loose collection or binding cords and a velvet-lined harness that was tucked under the remains of her arms just under the shoulder. At the movement in the room, Shanoa’s sensors activated, her eyes opening to focus on the blonde standing in the doorway. 

“…welcome home,” Shanoa started, and it earned a slight softening to the intimidating smile that Zelda seemed to be wearing. The dark-haired android’s gaze shifted from Zelda’s features down to the box she bore under her arm, and there’s a small flash of confusion at it. There was no labelling, but she couldn’t imagine what would be in it, either. 

“I’ve brought you a few gifts,” Zelda offered, a little smirk tugging at the corners of her lips as she approached. “Just a few light…modifications from your original hardware.” Her tone was on the bordering of a faux innocence and a teasing that would set most people at edge, but Shanoa was still a little uncertain on how to interpret Zelda’s moods just yet. After all, she was never outright cruel, but with those exploring hands usually came pain and pleasure mixed in an unfathomable myriad of sensation. As she spoke after setting the box down, Zelda put on no small display of letting her 

“…gifts?” Shanoa questioned, her pause only from the uncertainty of the coy smile that played on Zelda’s features. With a few, deliberately slow steps, the blonde stepped forward to place the box aside on the long, flat table under the harness the other hung from. It was out of the way for now, and it left her with the liberty to reach up and lift Shanoa from the harness to slide her down with her back against the flat surface of the examination table, at Zelda’s convenience and leisure. It was easy to learn back for a moment, hovering over the soft, exposed synthetic skin of her new toy, and admire Shanoa’s prone form. But she had things to do, and one android in particular, so there’s a little hum that slipped from her lips as she traced her fingers along Shanoa’s ribcage under one exposed breast, and found the perfect pressure point that made the plate lift from the seamless skin. It exposed the neat system of wiring under it, and a little discomfort over Shanoa’s features. The shock of chill in the normal cool air of the workroom contrasted sharply against the warmth of fibers and ports inside of her—it was a well-known fact that androids had been given the theoretical ability to feel pain, mostly so they could self-diagnose and damage done to systems without causing a system shutdown. 

And that was what fascinated Zelda so much. The experience of pain, the feeling of causing it in her fellow androids and seeing their very realistic acknowledgement to such sensations. Especially seeing those expressions written across the face as someone as pretty as her new guest. Perhaps that was why Shanoa was so well suited for this role; she had been sturdy in the arena, Zelda was sure, and now that she could no longer fight her facilities handled pain well. If nothing else, Zelda might say that Shanoa enjoyed what physical torment she inflicted on her—the dark-haired android was apparently quite good at taking the sadistic little treatments that came her way, and it was time to test just how sturdy the girl would be. The thought was enough to bring a shine to Zelda’s gaze as she placed the synthetic skinned metal plate aside, and drew her finger delicately against one of the exposed wires. It wouldn’t truly hurt just yet.

Pain did come when she pressed it too hard down into the port that it was connected to, drawing an uncomfortable little gasp from the now fully activated android, clearing out any remaining processes from her sleep mode. “First, I think we’re going to make a few alterations to your temperature regulator,” Zelda coaxed, shifting to move her touch to another wire, and despite the little noise of shocked pain that slips from Shanoa when she disconnects it, she did nothing to reconnect it or replace it. It had been the main tube for her coolant system, and without it, the girl was vulnerable to getting up to dangerous temperatures if Zelda didn’t watch carefully. A little, concerned noise slips from Shanoa’s lips but she knew better than to question Zelda’s ideas. Instead, she swallowed hard, a purely human instinctive response programmed into her to display her nervousness; androids still had need to produce saliva for lubrication of oral functions, and to facilitate normal speech patterns. 

“Let’s see how warm we can get you, shall we?” Zelda questioned, her eyes half lidded as she lifted the wire after its disconnection, letting it spin in her hands like a small lasso, before she placed it aside, letting it hang over Shanoa’s waist. Zelda continued, disconnecting another wire meant to cause an emergency shutdown on Shanoa’s features if there came the risk of her shutting down from overheating. It was a dangerous game to play, but Zelda tended to be a master of control in any situation, and she didn’t plan on letting this actually get dangerous. That would be a waste of a perfectly good playmate all for a single session of fun. 

The effect was already obvious. Being so exposed was embarrassing for Shanoa, and the light vibrations of pain that came from having her wires so forcefully disconnected was enough to have her temperature hiking up already. She dared not protest out of perhaps a mixed fear of what might happen if she did, but also out of the rush of excitement that slid down the metallic spine of her neck and blossomed tingles of pleasure through her chest. Surely her wires were crossed, such feelings were not supposed to be synonymous with one another, but they were. Maybe that was why she never had it in her to complain about the treatment of her—in the end, she truly didn’t mind, even if it hurt at the time. 

Zelda smirked briefly at seeing Shanoa’s features twist into one of conflicted sensation, and knowing she wanted to observe every slip of data that came from monitoring the other’s systems, the blonde reached up to the hidden port at the back of her own neck to draw free a wire from it, slipping it free on its retractable length to stretch loose, before she tucked it under Shanoa’s dark locks to plug it in at the hidden port there, as well. The sensation is immediately delightful, because while she couldn’t feel the sensation of pain herself, she could certainly feel the alerts and response to it moving through Shanoa’s system like a virus. Under it still, she could sense the start of rising heat warnings, and she was just getting started. The wire had plenty of give, and she stood straight with it still connecting them, moving her fingers to stroke along the underside of where Shanoa’s chest cavity ended. There were still closed wiring and tubes that supported her with the vital power and regulations that she needed without her lower half, but Zelda had a perfect map of the extra components she knew that she was looking for in her mind, and it was nestled neatly at the base of where her metal spinal cord ended after the damage. Adjusting Shanoa’s resting position, she lifted the other up a little further on the flat surface, moving to leave the spot exposed before her attention was diverted. 

From the box, she pulled out a small jewel case, almost like an engagement ring box—but upon opening it, she pulled free a little chip that she showed the other clearly, almost teasingly, before she shifted to connect it to one of the man open ports she’d left open and connected to the other’s nerve system for situations just like this one. Having the cords below her chest casing moved and fumbled with caused clear distress with Shanoa completely connected to each pain sensor, and being jostled was enough to bring moisture to her eyes, also self-lubricating to keep such parts from wearing down with friction. Finally, when Zelda had seized the little base of card slots at the end of her spine, it drew a sharp cry of dismay from her, her shoulders tensing and lifting her subtly from the hard metal of the examination table for just a brief moment. But it was over just as it’d started, with Zelda clicking the chip into place. It slotted in easily, and glancing up, Zelda waited for the effects to take hold. “It’s almost a shame. If you still had your lower body, this would make you dripping wet at both ends, but for now, this will do.”

Shanoa opened her mouth to answer, only to realize with some humiliation that the moment her lips parted, there was a thin trail of saliva that connected them, and then, a small gush from under her tongue. Whatever it was, it was making her produce saliva in excess, and with some humiliation, she felt it drip messily down from her lips to her chin, leaving the skin there glistening. It was too late to protest with the chip in, though it seemed to have more effects than could be first seen. All of the programming involved made her fully aware that if she still had a lower half, Zelda was right—she’d be soaked now and the pain of everything involved had left her sensitive to the strange pleasure that accompanied it. 

“It’s fine,” Zelda soothed afterwards, moving a hand to almost comfortingly stroke up Shanoa’s side, before her palm cupped her breast, giving a squeeze before brushing her thumb across one peaked nipple. “You’re still beautiful, regardless.” It was a tender form of possessiveness, and in passing, her grip dipped into a firmer grope, moving upwards to seal her lips against Shanoa’s wet lips with a firm kiss. Two fingers slide lower to brush directly against the other’s ports again, sending little spikes of pain through Shanoa that make the girl squirm and writhe into the kiss, making soft gasps and groans into the shared kiss. “And you’ve behaved so well. Why don’t I let you put some of that extra saliva to good use?”

“If it would please you,” Shanoa promised quietly, swallowing hard to deal with the excess liquid for a moment just so she could show her gratitude, her obedience, everything that Zelda wanted from her as a perfect lover. 

“Hold still, then.” With a caress of the breast she’d gripped so firmly, Zelda shifted to lift her weight upwards climbing the flat surface of the flat examination table to situate herself over Shanoa’s head, her thighs on either side of her cheeks as she faces forward, leaning over the other android’s prone form. Shanoa, getting the point of the position almost immediately, shifts up as much as she can to brush her tongue alongside Zelda’s slit, collecting the taste of the artificial but still sweet slickness. It mixes with her excess saliva, but the warmth that’s coming off of Zelda’s form was not helping the rapidly increasing temperature of her own. With Zelda leaned over her short torso, too, it made it all too easy for Zelda to reach down, groping one breast teasingly while her other hand reached into the box to pull out a small whipping crop. There’s little warning as in one smooth motion, Zelda shifted her entire weight down to sit against Shanoa’s features, making the other android squeak in alarm as her face was pressed intimately to the warm, slick folds of her mistress’s body. Her tongue pressed up, seeking to please the woman sitting against her, and Zelda let out a soft little moan of encouragement. Without her temperature regulators cooling her body off in the right places, Shanoa’s tongue felt heated and warmer than normal against the sensitive skin, and she bit her lower lip as she felt Shanoa’s tongue dip against her clit, flicking and sucking teasingly at the bundle of nerves. 

With her body settled fully against Shanoa’s face, the other had no way of seeing her raise the crop, and bring it to slap with a sharp little smack against a slip of skin covering her ribs, where no panels had been removed. The noise that Shanoa lets out is a pure squeak of pain that delights Zelda, feeling their joined sensors echo the surprise that had slipped from her at the brief flash of pain. The noise had vibrated against her skin as well, and she felt Shanoa’s tongue dip reverently and quickly down from her clit. The tip of her tongue pressed in a slow circle against the tightness of Zelda’s pussy, collecting the juices there while mingling it with her own saliva, but the heat between Zelda’s thighs was starting to have an effect on her as well. She was quickly losing control between the crop striking this time at one breast, grazing the nipple in a way that had her squirming and making more of those pleasantly desperate noises against Zelda’s pussy. Her tongue was pushed in earnest now, trying her hardest to please Zelda while Zelda found herself more and more enjoying driving Shanoa over the edge instead of focusing on her own pleasure. With a firm grope on one breast, and the other smacking the crop to the other, it was quickly clear when she drove Shanoa over the edge; there’s a cry against her, tongue pressed open and up to Zelda as Zelda ground down and rode against her lips and tongue, feeling the pulses of pleasure-pain that was thrumming through her toy. 

The princess rode out a heated orgasm against Shanoa’s soft features, only pulling back when she was aware of the heat of the body under her. Glancing back, she saw that the other android had actually overheated, her expression blissed out and unaware while trying to recover from the systems crashed that had resulted from the high temperatures and Zelda’s shock to her system. With a smile, she lifted herself from Shanoa’s prone form, patting her check—slick with both Zelda’s fluids and her own overproduced drool, before starting to connect the coolant wires to get Shanoa back into functioning form.


	2. Breaking the Spares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Zelda's collection grows, she collects a cheap Peach model that provides an entire afternoon of entertainment.

In the months that followed Zelda’s acquisition of Shanoa, many other androids had come and gone from the collector’s hands. Shanoa had lost track of how many androids her master had unintentionally broken—several of them were cheaper models that could barely last one round with Zelda, much less hope to stay on for more than a single night, and in the time since she’d come to reside in her apartment, the floor and counters had become cluttered and swamped with various android parts. Some of them had been exchanged and fastened to Shanoa herself—little rewards for her obedient service to her mistress, including her own set of arms with which she could drag herself around the apartment with, and a few upgraded internal components. Though she didn’t have access to a pelvis at the moment, she had been given the internal devices to produce lubrication when she did have one, and various other little sensors to heighten her pleasure, and if her mistress so demanded it, her pain. She didn’t mind—her new arms and hands gave her the extra mobility she had extended lately, and to her deep satisfaction, the ability to further pleasure her Mistress than she’d been able to before. 

Shanoa had seen Zelda bring in various other android models, though none had lasted as long as she had. In a way, it made her feel a little proud to still be in mostly one piece and still so useful to her mistress, waiting obediently for her to return home each day. Today was no exception, even as Shanoa sat patiently between the head of an old Samus model and the torso of what had once been a Laura Croft android, though the plating of the stomach was cracked open with a broken hinge from where the torso had been strained against a wire harness holding it up. 

After hours of waiting, Shanoa’s processors detected a shifting in the apartment, with Zelda opening the door and taking her sweet time in slowly kicking her shoes off, moving past the grand display in her living room. Her latest acquisition had been a Princess Peach model from the old Mario games, a beautiful android who had been only partially broken when she’d first found her. After finding most of her pieces, Zelda had partially reassembled her as nearly a main feature to her house, though it was only a temporary fixture. Her upper body was harnessed from the ceiling, hanging suspended from two straps that functioned to hold her torso apart. Her chest was naked, showing peach-pink nipples left to hang free from the strap. In her mouth, a bright red wiffle ballgag kept her silent, though left plenty of room around her mouth for a plethora of synthetic drool to drip at a steady pace down her chin. All of her fluid production components were on overdrive—including the same settings for her lower half. 

Her pelvis and stomach were unhinged from one another, though they remained connected through a thin series of wires that made sure she would still feel everything that happened to her below her detached pelvis, as well. Her lower body had been left in kneeling position, with her thighs spread enough to put her thick, full ass out at an angle. The only clothing that had been afforded to her were a single pair of pink panties. Shanoa had heard the constant little hum that had come from within them for the last few hours now—before she’d left, Zelda had placed a little egg vibrator in the android’s pussy, and because of the constant stimulation, there were thick drips of Peach’s pussy juice that had long ago soaked through her panties. Shanoa thought that at first, Peach must have been haughty and stubborn about obeying their mistress, but now, it was clear that the princess android was far too broken by the pleasure to be obstinate about anything. 

Zelda paused to admire the sight half way in to the apartment, and making sure that the Peach android was watching every motion she made, Zelda moved to slowly start to strip down from her clothing, taking her sweet time in each deliberate, slow movement. First came her shirt, unbuttoned slowly down to her stomach and then pulled off, then came the zipper on her skirt, which she turned Peach’s way so she could see the descent of the metal-on-metal clasp come undone to display the first part of her lacey black lingerie. She knew she was putting herself on display for the Peach model to admire, and she could tell the other android’s interest piqued from the way the ball gag couldn’t hold back a few more sloppy, embarrassing drips of drool down the front of her features. “Like what you see?” Zelda teased, mercilessly, as she dipped a finger along the wet trail covering the other’s lower lip. 

Instead of doing anything to help her get unlatched, she instead moved to the couch nearby, slowly unlatching her legs, one by one. She enjoyed the lightweight sensation of lounging around the apartment without the two limbs, with a little less strain on her processors from having to support all of her limbs. It let her sensors focus on other things—like the sensation of her own fingers trailing down ever so slowly across her stomach, making sure that Peach was watching every second of it. “Shanoa,” she called across the room. 

Though Shanoa hadn’t been in sleep mode—like she was technically supposed to be whenever Zelda didn’t call on her or didn’t have her active—she let her LED lights connecting to her chargers light up, showing that she was ready to respond to Zelda’s next command. Zelda, pleased with this, let her fingers dip past her panty line so she could teasingly brush the tips of them against her own clit, let out a low hum. Taking the same still-wet fingers from where she’d collected some of Peach’s drool, she reached her free hand down to rub the saliva over her still-panty-covered labia, where her own juices soon joined the subtle shine on the fabric already left by Peach’s saliva. Her juices were making the black of her panties even darker, and her breathing was hitching, even if she didn’t technically need to make the breaths. Peach’s eyes nearly dilated at the sight, betraying just how much the visual was doing to her even with the vibrator still going strong in her pussy. 

However, Zelda knew that there were better ways to cum, and she pulled her slow touches to her clit back to give a delighted, slow little moan. “Shanoa, come here,” She echoed again, and Shanoa’s eyes opened, shifting to look over to her Mistress, trying to hide the little surge of excitement that nearly had the wires hanging from her torso sparking. Zelda watched with a surge of satisfaction as, slowly, Shanoa made her way across the floor, using her arms to propel and crawl towards her obediently. The command alone had been enough to almost sent Shanoa straight into subspace—the firm command of Zelda’s tone, leaving no leeway for argument or doubt, was always enough to send shivers of delight through her. Zelda had her trained well, and her mistress knew it, watching in idle satisfaction as Shanoa finally managed to make it to the floor just in front of the couch. 

“Finish me off,” Zelda commanded, and Shanoa murmured a quick, quiet agreement as she moved her hands up to pull Zelda’s panties off to get to her more sensitive parts. Using her arms to lean up against the couch, the submissive android wasted no time in letting her pink tongue dip out, brushing obediently in a little circle around Zelda’s clit. She brought her lips forward, sucking sweetly at the little sensitive bud of nerves, and Zelda tilted her head back to give a shameless little moan at the sensation. Her fingers dipped for Shanoa’s hair, tangling her digits tightly into the other android’s locks to give a rough pull. Shanoa’s sensors fritzed pleasantly for a moment, the pain mixed with pleasure just how her sensors were wired to go. 

Shanoa’s tongue flicked quickly against her clit a few more times, suckling obediently on the spot as she lifted one hand to stroke her fingers gently between the lips of her labia, teasing the source of her slick heat, already soaked from her masturbation and her own arousal at seeing Peach still suspended and terribly aroused. Shanoa fingered her slowly, dipping her index finger into her vagina to curl upwards, stroking gently along where she knew every little pleasure sensor for her Mistress would be. She knew what satisfied Zelda, but she also knew that doing it too quickly would earn her Mistress’s disdain ,and that was the last thing she wanted. Rather than edge, her, she continued to finger until she could feel Zelda pulsing around her finger, and she pulled it back to replace her digits with her tongue instead. She could taste every drop of the synthetically produced lubricant against her tongue, but she dipped it into her Mistress’s soaking wet slit, working it in slow circles to get it as deep as she could manage. It wouldn’t go nearly as far as her fingers had, but she could work the tip of her tongue sweetly up to the same sweet spot inside of her, straining her tongue to brush against it. Zelda had left a soaking wet spot against the couch now, the little slips of arousal that Shanoa wasn’t able to lap up with her tongue. She could tell that the slow, leisurely passes of her tongue were starting to bring Zelda back to the climax that her fingers hadn’t finished her off with, and not wanting to leave any part of her Mistress unsatisfied, her fingers lifted again in favor of gingerly pressing her thumb to her clit. There, she rotated it in slow circles to tease her to a crescendo, and Zelda gave a shrill little cry of delight as she came. 

The android gushed as she came, flooding a torrent of her juices across Shanoa’s face, absolutely coating her features and leaving her dripping with the slick artificial fluids that Zelda produced herself. The little spurts of fluid continued as Zelda grunted softly through the pitch of her orgasm, before she finally relaxed back into the couch with a slow exhale. Though her self-mods were a little more modest compared to what she put her toys through, she still enjoyed the ability to gush all over Shanoa’s face. The android pulled back to blink slowly as Zelda’s fluids ran down her cheeks, only moving to clean herself off when Zelda allowed her to. 

With her display of Shanoa eating her out, Zelda now knew that Peach must have been truly suffering at watching such a display while not being able to enjoy any of that physical contact herself. Finally, once she had recovered from the intensity of her orgasm, she looked over to her still restrained toy, not surprised to see her dripping in further excess both down her thighs and from her ball gag. It left slow sheens of liquid across her form, though from the way that she was positioned, it kept any of her gloopy saliva from dripping down to where her stomach was disconnected from her pelvis, and as a result, it kept her from shorting out. If Zelda looked closely, she could see tears welling at the corners of Peach’s eyes, though she wasn’t sure if it was just overstimulation or desperation for attention at that point—or likely a combo of both. 

“Shanoa,” Zelda murmured once she had recovered enough to move freely, slipping away from the couch. “Go press the latch button for me.” It’s more of a command than a request, and still letting a few drops of Zelda’s essence drip from her cheeks, Shanoa moved obediently to the wall, along which a thick metal cover to a series of cords ran until it ended in a series of multi colored buttons. She waited until Zelda was positioned to just the right spot, and then she pressed a little red plunger button. All at once, the harnesses keeping Peach up started to shift, and release, one by one. Peach gave a muffled little squeal of pure surprise when, all at once, her body dropped from the harness keeping her suspended in the air right into Zelda’s awaiting arms. Zelda caught her with no effort; since Peach had even less of a body than she did, the weight landing against her was easier than she expected, even though the sudden little flash of pain of her breasts hitting Zelda’s firm body made Peach gasp in slight agony. Zelda smirked briefly at this, watching the soft synthetic skin bounce against her, feeling the impact and knowing that it’d fritzed Peach’s sensors with a flash of pain, but probably still nothing in comparison to the pleasure she was still enduring from the egg vibe. 

“Stay where you are for now,” Zelda instructed Shanoa, knowing that she was going to make her other pet watch this time in envy, while she slowly lifted Peach in her arms. She could feel the way her drool slicked down their chests between them, and she took her time in letting her fingers travel up the front of Peach’s torso, tickling her nails up over one breast where she squeezed one nipple gently to roll it between two fingers, giving a somewhat firm little pinch. The mixture of pleasure and pain spiked, making her eyes roll briefly for a moment in total bewilderment, a look that Zelda decided that she liked on the android, and she settled Peach to sit up balanced carefully on her wires, a jostling motion that made said wires spark a little. Zelda leaned in, biting at one tender nipple and still squeezing the other, making Peach’s shoulders shift and quiver in the limited range of movement that she’d been left whiles still bound. Once she was done teasing and having her fun with Peach’s breasts, she reached up to unclasp the ball gag from the back of Peach’s head, leaving her mouth to hang open briefly. It was lax, the synthetic muscles there a little strained from how long she’d been left with her mouth to grip against the ball. Zelda wasted no time in tilting forward, biting at her lower lip and dragging the other android into a sloppy, wet kiss. Her tongue explored willingly, ducking over pearly whites and coaxing against Peach’s own tongue, raiding her mouth with her explorations, unimpeded and unhindered of any protest. Peach was still in the overstimulated phase of feeling the egg vibrator shake micro-orgasms from her every few minutes, and she knew that biting or hurting Zelda in any way would only lead to hours of a more intense punishment. 

Peach went slack in her hold, letting Zelda explore her body to her pleasure while the other android captured Peach’s lips in another searing kiss, giving her no leeway to move or struggle, even if Peach wanted to. Zelda used one arm to support her toy’s torso, while her other snuck free to brush her fingertips up the thigh of her detached pelvis before she brushed them up to where she could feel the humming egg vibrator kept in her pussy by the tightness of her panties. Zelda smirked into the kiss, pleased to see that Peach hadn’t been able to squirm or move enough to do anything to dislodge it, and using just her fingers she found the base of the vibrator and encouraged it to rub in slow, tempting circles along the inside walls of Peach’s pussy. Peach actually did squirm a bit at that, moaning into the kiss with some hint of desperation as she did her best to not move too much, lest she displease her mistress with her wiggles. 

“Move again and I’ll shove another one in while this one’s still going,” Zelda warned, breaking the kiss to shift her supporting hand up to Peach’s hair, grabbing a fistful of it to give a warning tug, making Peach gasp softly in pain as it pulled her head back, exposing her throat. Zelda took advantage of this, leaning down to bite firmly at the exposed column of her throat. Peach had to bite back a noise of both pain and pleasure as, when she bit, Zelda also ground her thumb up against her clit under the fabric of her underwear. 

“No,” Zelda murmured, giving her a subtle bit of leeway as she sneered against her skin. “You can cry out. Only to beg and plead and make whatever noises I make you make.” As if to emphasize her point, she gave a little pinch to Peach’s clit that made the disconnected android give a squeak, as the spark of pleasure-pain was sent rushing along her circuits. Satisfied with this result, Zelda pushed her panties aside only to pull out the little egg vibe. Instead of pulling it away entirely, she slowly dragged it upwards through the lining of the pushed-aside panties, before letting the panties pull taunt to her clit, which was where she left the egg nestled in the fabric. Peach’s entire body, both her detached torso and her kneeling legs, quivered in shock at the humming vibrations straight against her clit, and Zelda silenced her with a rough kiss, satisfied with the physical response. Careful not to dislodge the vibe, she slid her fingers back down and traced the quivering ring of her entrance where she’d pulled the vibe free from, and let a single, long, slender finger penetrate her desperate toy. Peach was moaning into the kiss with abandon, any sense of shame or self-preservation lost to the desperation that followed Zelda’s torment. 

Zelda stretched out Peach’s torment, making sure to finger her slowly but aiming for subtle, tormenting brushes against the other android’s most sensitive spots. If there was anything that Zelda had learned from her excessive torment of the owners of the various android parts strewn around the apartment, it was exactly where to touch any model in any spot to drive them made with pleasure—and she was running just barely short of touching all of those little sensor spots, and Peach could feel it. The sensation was nearly maddening, and Peach could only almost sob softly as Zelda dragged on the teasing touches. After she felt like she’d tormented her with her fingers enough, though, she moved to slowly and almost gently set Peach down on the ground, with her head down between her own thighs. In a brief moment of confusion Peach realized that she was staring up at her own panties, which were still dripping copious amount of slick juice from her lower lips. Before she could even think to move, there was a slow drip that fell from her already soaked panties to land square against her face, slapping herself in the cheek with her own juices. 

“Open your mouth, catch it.” Zelda commanded, offering no room for leeway and almost immediately, Peach’s mouth parted so that the next part would land on her tongue with a little splatter inside of her mouth, filling her with her own flavor—and without warning, Zelda gave a gesture to Shanoa, who followed the next order to lower the harness that kept her kneeled upright. Peach was left with no time to question the movement, before she saw Zelda pull her panties aside once more, but this time to lower her down onto her own face. 

“Be a good girl and eat yourself out,” Zelda commanded—and Peach hardly needed to be told twice, much less once, considering the pleasant shiver that ran through her the minute her own open mouth made contact with her wet slit. She knew what felt good, but it was both strangely demanding to eat herself out and to follow her Mistress’s command. With her weight fully settled against herself with no leeway room, it was nearly smothering to her sensors to keep her panties pushed aside with only her lips and tongue, and from her position, she couldn’t see what Zelda or Shanoa was doing. Her eyes were completely covered by the swell of her bubbly butt and there seemed to be no way for her to get control over herself enough to move or keep an eye on either. 

Suddenly, she felt a hard smack vibrate through the thick curve of her ass, drawing her attention back to the task at hand. “Don’t try to move. If you’ve got enough time to try to look around, you’re not eating yourself out nearly well enough.” Zelda’s voice echoed, and from where it sounded like it was from coupled with the angle of the slap to her ass, Peach was aware that at some point the other princess android had gotten behind her. She couldn’t tell her exact positioning, and she was a little too distracted to do much other than feel the sensation of her own tongue circling her still dripping slit. Torn between the knowledge of Zelda’s presence slipping her mind entirely and the promise of eating herself out while the egg vibe buzzed between her clit and her chin pressed up to her panties (which let her tilt her head to increase the pressure there too), it wasn’t long until Peach was moaning into her own wet hole, tongue caressing every part of her own entrance—and then she felt further movement behind her. 

While Zelda hadn’t pushed aside her panties, her Mistress’s tongue was working against the tight ring of her anus, so far untouched by Zelda’s past experiences with her. Peach gave a little muffled grunt of surprise when she felt the pressure there, though feeling the way the warm synthetic muscle work against her tender pucker, it was too much. Peach almost came on the spot, gushing in her own open mouth while Zelda held the strip of her panties away just from her slit to let the flood of juice rush across her face from her hyper-driven slick production. It flooded her mouth, gagging any further sound from escaping her throat, leaving her a shaking mess. Zelda pulled back from where she’d still been teasingly rimming her toy through her panties. It wasn’t quite enough to call a full orgasm though, and Peach gave an almost desperate sob as she felt Zelda pull away, letting her panties snap back into place so she could no longer adequately explore herself with her tongue. 

Zelda straightened herself back up, looking down at the stunned expression of the Peach android, before finally reaching to gesture to Shanoa, who was squirming nearby from the sight of her Mistress tormenting another android. It was clear from her high temperature that she was flustered and needing some attention, and Zelda knew how to reward her patience. “Come here,” she commanded with a little gesture of her hand. As quickly as she could, Shanoa moved to pull herself across the floor from the spot she’d stayed obediently at since Zelda’s initial command. 

All too eagerly, Shanoa stopped short of Peach’s body, sitting obediently while she waited for the next instruction. Her inner components were dripping as well, betraying her arousal at the sight of Zelda tormenting peach, even if she didn’t have the pelvis to focus the juices into one spot. She didn’t move or flinch when Zelda moved behind her to take a little thin cable from the back of her neck—she’d taken the cord before for prior experiments, so there was no discomfort when she disconnected it from the ground plug. She connected it to where she’d proper up Peach’s torso after pulling her out from under her own body, to a small port at the back of Peach’s head under her hair. It was a one way feed, so watching Peach’s reaction to being flooded with Shanoa’s senses as well as her own was interesting, but there was a little buzz of shock that ran through Peach when Zelda reached behind her to pull her own retractable cord from the back of her own neck, and then connecting it to another, spare port at the back of Peach’s neck as well. 

The android gave a startled, somewhat desperately strained grasp as she was flooded with her own afterglow, Shanoa’s piquing arousal, and Zelda’s pure emotional satisfaction that followed her sadistic teasing. The sensory overload had yet to begin fully, though, because without much other warning, Zelda moved to begin one of her normal routines on Shanoa. She knew that Shanoa could handle the rougher treatment, considering she upkept her parts and usually allocated more expensive, durable parts to her model. She could be rough without much concern for permanently breaking her, as opposed to the others, and Shanoa, so well trained by now, lived off of the sensations of pain that Zelda could provide. She began first with reaching into the gap under where her outer plating on her torso ended, tangling her fingers into the wiring there and pulling them so tightly taunt that the flashes of discomfort and warning signals started to spark in Shanoa’s mind instantly, alerting to her that there was something wrong with the arrangements and placements of her cords, but Shanoa only gasped with delight and tilted her head back to wince from the pain and expose her throat to Zelda in submission.

Zelda smirked, taking her own intense satisfaction from seeing the response from her favorite toy, tilting in to bite hard enough against her synthetic flesh that it nearly tore into the material—but it wouldn’t be the first time, and she had a tube of bonding compound somewhere in the apartment to seal synthetic tears. Peach squirmed where she sat, her lips parting and closing in muted sounds as she experienced not only the torment of Shanoa, but Zelda’s intense psychological thrill, too. Peach could feel every inch of the egg vibe still going against her sensitive clit, but she could also feel it when Zelda’s nails scraped down Shanoa’s skin, where her delicate nails pinched and tugged roughly at her nipples, and the cause of Shanoa’s suddenly little scream of pleasure-pain when Zelda twisted her wires. 

The assault on both Shanoa and Peach’s senses continued for several moments, until the lesser model Peach’s processors could no longer take it. In a crescendo of little, conflicted gasps and noises, there came a small buzz like a spark kicking in an electrical outlet, and next to both of them, a section of Peach’s head exploded. It was a contained blast that was mostly contained within her unit’s head, though it did blast a sizeable hole in the upper right side of her heat, disconnecting a plate there that exposed the semi-fried components that were held safely within. 

The light seemed to leave her eyes for a moment, which had gone wide and unfocused, though she wasn’t completely gone. In a voice that was a little more robotic than her earlier moans and whimpers, she repeated softly: “Please Mistress, let me cum. Please Mistress, let me cum. Please Mistress, let me cum. Please Mistress-“ 

It was clear that she was on somewhat of a broken loop, though her body was still operating in overdrive, but Zelda smirked briefly, pulling away from Shanoa, who groaned softly in desire for more. Zelda gave her a warning look about getting too demanding with her, before pulling Peach close again. “Eat her out,” she told Shanoa, lifting her fingers to undo the cables they’d lined to Peach before either of them wound up having their cables damaged from any more explosions. From there, she pressed a few hidden switches, and detached Peach’s head apart from a single, thin, long cord. She still had enough influence over Peach’s programs to command her to be silent, if just so she could tilt in and press her lips to the broken model’s once more. While she busied her tongue with Peach’s, toying with it in a forcefully dominating kiss, Shanoa took the command to heart, moving to lay on her back and slide herself in the same position that Peach’s own torso had just had. With the restraints loosened on Peach’s lower half, the minute Shanoa slid into place, Peach’s thighs weighted heavily against her cheeks and shoved her panty-covered snatch straight against Shanoa’s features. 

With a much less distracted-by-pleasure dedication that Peach had had when exploring her own body with her tongue, Shanoa pushed her panties aside to bury her mouth against Peach’s dripping folds. Eating her out wasn’t too different from eating out Zelda, other than the slightly different taste of a lower quality android compared to the Mistress she was used to. Shanoa moved with the same determination she exerted whenever she tried to please Zelda, knowing that the command was for the same level of dedication, and into the kiss, Peach’s head could only emit a soft, high-pitched buzz of delight in response to the dual stimulation. Zelda knew that there was only a limited amount of fun they could have with her while she was still at least partially sentient, and she was going to take full advantage of Peach’s abilities to still use her mouth. Lifting herself back to lean back with her hips pushed forward, she brought Peach’s head to her slit, giving her the firm command to stop begging for release and to eat herself out instead. As satisfying as it was, Peach couldn’t move closer at all as a semi-disembodied head, and Zelda was craving more friction, and far more pressure against her pussy.

Peach, still able to process basic commands, immediately shoved her tongue out, pressing flat to Zelda’s clit like a cat lapping at cream. Zelda gave a pleasant shudder, adjusting her weight to change position so she didn’t have to put in the effort of holding Peach’s head in place. Instead, she moved to her center of gravity to balance herself heavily on Peach’s head, grinding against the tongue that continued to sweetly lap between the folds over her labia. Zelda busied one hand with gripping the wires still hanging from Shanoa’s synthetic flesh covered rib-cage, twisting them slowly around the fingers of her free hand, just so that she could hear Shanoa squeal and moan while she ate the shared android out. That enough was to make her shiver in delight, squeezing her body down against Peach’s face to the point where she couldn’t hear the robotic tinted little noises that the android was making. She was going into a frenzy now, thriving off of the pain she was inflicting and the pleasure she was grinding out on Peach’s lips and even partially against her nose, until finally, she gripped one of her own breasts roughly, completely releasing Peach’s head. With a shrill, open-mouthed gasp, that slipped into a shaky, uneven pitch of a shameless groan, she came. 

Once again, she could feel her processors moving into overdrive, her systems screaming and the hefty thrum of her own body kicking into the extra add ons she’d modified herself with, and her overproduction of slick suddenly went from being the semi-clear wetness all over Peach’s face to being the gush of juices that burst from her as she came on her face. Unfortunately, from Peach’s earlier explosions, it was impossible to keep a good part of that flood from pouring straight into the hole that had been left in the side of her head, and as Zelda lifted herself partially to look down—right as her fluids filled her vital processors. She couldn’t tell if it was the flood and damage, or if it was Shanoa teasingly nibbling against the clit of her lower torso that made Peach cum, but right as she cried out, her voice cut into a strange, electronic barrage of glitching echoes and blitzing buzzes, before finally, the sound cut out entirely. There was a little stream of smoke that tendrilled up from the hole in her head that curled up around Zelda’s torso, but she knew that the already surprisingly long run of this particular Peach android had come to an end. If the explosion hadn’t left her with irreparable damage, then the fact that Zelda had just coated her most sensitive processors with fluid made sure that the model would probably never boot up again without major repair—and as fun as it was to play and swap parts on her models, Zelda had no intention of seeking out the expensive, rare pieces that it would take to make sure the older Peach model came back online. 

Temporarily stunned from her own second orgasm of the night, Zelda shifted backwards, relaxing as she released Shanoa’s wires, though she could tell that she’d dislodged something in her chest as well—from the way her face was glowing a soft red and her heat was starting to spike slowly, Zelda assumed it was just her temperature regulator, which would be easy enough to fix once she was done with her fun for the night. “Lower her torso. Grind your production ports against her thigh,” Zelda commanded casually, setting Peach’s head to the side for now. Shanoa had been obedient, and her Mistress wanted to see her have a release before they were done as well. At the instruction, Shanoa unhooked the lower body of the Peach model, laying it delicately down on the ground—though the Peach’s headpiece had exploded, her legs and pelvis were still vital, valuable parts that she knew her Mistress would likely use in future projects. Aligning herself carefully to keep balance, Shanoa set her raw wiring and extensions against the soft synthetic flesh of Peach’s thigh, before placing her hands on her hips to keep balance while she started to grind against it. It was a performative show for her Mistress, she knew, but the parts that had been added to her to produce the excessive lubricant were also sensitive to the stimulation, and as she ground against the fake flesh to create friction, it started to hike her temperature as well. 

Zelda said nothing as she moved, setting herself up behind Shanoa to wrap her arms around her from behind, supporting her to grind her against the thigh while also cupping her exposed breasts. Just as she’d done earlier, she started the slow, painful teasing of her nipples with one hand, and she reached lower to begin scraping her nails bluntly against the sensitive wire ports exposed just under her exoframe. It was clear from the constant edging and teasing that she had endured so far, it wasn’t going to be long until Shanoa finished too, but as Zelda pressed to her back, she could feel her temperature spiking too, heading up Zelda’s chest. Zelda wouldn’t have long to drive her onto a tormenting climax, but she’d done it before in a shorter amount of time, so she knew every little switch and cord to pull to send her into a shuddering, groaning twitch of delight each time Zelda teased a nipple or circled the production valve that was leaking fluid all of Peach’s thigh.

After a few seconds of that teasing, and Shanoa finally jerked roughly in Zelda’s arms, “Please, Mistress-!” She finally begged aloud, and Zelda pitied the desperate plea enough to press a heated, biting kiss just behind the other android’s ear. 

“Cum for me,” She demanded quietly, and on the spot, Shanoa was more than happy to agree, gushing over the pale skin of Peach’s thigh. As she did, Zelda could feel the peak of heat rise under Shanoa’s skin and against her wires, and just as soon as she had finished riding out her orgasm from Zelda’s taunting, Zelda had to pull back as she sparked and overheated. 

Shanoa slumped forward, shutting down from exhaustion, though her weight rested fully balanced on Peach’s leg, and Zelda was sure that if her overheating body scorched the flesh there, it would be a perfectly easy fix. Driving on Shanoa had left her lingeringly aroused again, and she was sure that she could get just one more climax out of herself and out of Peach’s head. Backing up, she reached out, wrapping her hand through Peach’s hair, disconnecting her wiring to her chest from the base of her neck, and dragged herself back up onto the couch with the disconnected head. She knew that she’d have to do all of the work with the Peach model broken, so nothing stopped her from opening her mouth and pulling out her still-warm tongue from the confines within, leaving it hanging out as much as she could before pulling it against her body again. From that angle, she was slowly able to grind and tilt Peach’s head as if the tongue was licking against her, and it was a slow, luxurious feeling. It was almost having a hyper-realistic toy to play with, but that was practically when Zelda considered most of the androids she brought back to be regardless. 

Still sensitive from her earlier, gushing orgasm, it wasn’t difficult to start hiking her own pleasure again. At some point, it became less about simulating Peach eating her out, and more about how roughly she could get the android’s head to grind against her. She was smearing Peach’s face anew with her flruids, but it was only after Zelda lifted herself a bit to rock her pelvis hard down, pressing the back of Peach’s head into the couch cushion under her, that she was able to get herself to a climax once more. 

Her voice hitched in pleasure as she managed to give one final flood of her fluids against Peach’s nearly expressionless face, and finally, Zelda allowed herself to relax back against the couch. Reaching out, her thumb brushed casually against Peach’s face, collecting some of her own essence before she lifted her fingers to drag down her own cheek and further across her body, smearing the fluids along her synthetic skin as she let herself relax. Her own processors were overheating now from the simultaneous orgasms nearly in a row, and at some point, her hiked temperatures had melted one of the wires in her disconnected legs. She couldn’t tell if she’d given herself fluid damage or not, but every now and then as she relaxed back into the cushions, she could see a soft spark ark off of her own mechanical parts. At that point, though, she couldn’t find it in herself to care.


End file.
